


Tell Me

by Morgana



Series: Self-Discovery [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds out just what all that at the party was about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

His god had kissed him. Will felt like he could walk on air. He hadn't paid attention to the snickers or whispers that followed him back downstairs, not when he could still feel Liam's mouth on his and remember the low sound he'd made right when his tongue brushed over his bottom lip just before -

The shrill peal of the phone broke into his thoughts, and right when they were starting to get interesting, too. He rolled his head to the side, glaring at it for the interruption. Probably Buffy or Xander, wanting to know why he'd left the party so early. It was tempting to ignore it, but he knew he'd catch hell if he didn't answer, so he reached out to snag the handset. “H'lo.”

“Uh... Will?” The hesitant voice wasn't one he was familiar with, and he frowned, just about to ask who it was when he heard, “It's Liam.”

He nearly dropped the phone. “Li -” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Liam?”

“Yeah. I hope you don't mind me calling this late. I just thought - well, after tonight... maybe we should talk?”

Great. Now he was going to have to sit through an explanation of how drunk the other boy had been, how he hadn't meant to do anything, all of it designed to reassure the straighter-than-straight jock that he was fine and the best night of Will's life was nothing but a mistake. He sighed, unconsciously slipping into Spike's rougher speech as he said flatly, “Don't have to worry about it, mate. All a big mix-up, too much to drink, right?”

“What? No, that's not what I -” Liam wondered where all that had come from, and why all of a sudden Will was talking in one of the sexiest accents he'd ever heard. “Look, I just wanted to talk about what happened, okay? I'm not trying to - I mean... it wasn't a mistake.”

“Oh. That - um, that's good to know.” Will swallowed hard, trying to think about what they could have to discuss, when there was a pounding on his bedroom door. He covered the phone and called out, “I'm busy!”

“Will!” His sister's voice was followed by another round of pounding. Of course, just what he needed to really screw up the remainder of his night. “Open the damn door, Will!”

“I'm on the phone!” But of course Darla wasn't the type to listen or care about anyone's privacy but her own, so she pushed the door open anyway. Will shot to his feet and hurried over before she could decide to come make herself at home in his room. “Do you mind? Kinda occupied, here.”

“Who're you talking to?”

Shit. He couldn't very well say he was chatting up her boyfriend after they'd made out in the hallway at the party, but he had to give her an answer to get her to shut up. Will cast about for an answer, then caught sight of one of his mother's pictures on the wall behind Darla. “Angel.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Angel?”

“Yeah. Bloke I met up with at the party.” It wasn't technically a lie, he told himself.

“Weird name,” she commented. “Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you'd cover for me with Mom and Dad tomorrow. Cordy and I are going to the mall, and there's a couple of frat parties she wanted to check out afterwards, okay?”

He nodded, and waited until she'd closed the door before he went to pick the phone up again. “Sorry about that.”

“Angel, huh?” Liam asked, but thankfully he sounded more amused than upset at the impromptu nickname he'd just been given.

“Well, can't exactly tell her the truth, can I?”

“No, guess not.” He chucked. “Somehow I have a hard time seeing myself as any kind of angel, though.”

Will grinned, relaxing at the friendly teasing. “Oh, I dunno,” he replied. “You might pass for the fallen kind.”

“Brat.” Will could practically see the genial smile on the older boy's face, and it sent a warm glow sliding all through him. “So...”

“So...” he drawled, mimicking the careful tone.

Liam made a low sound that was almost a growl, and Will had to bite his lip to hold back a moan as his body responded. “Enough of that. Did you like the party?”

“Think it's a safe bet to say I did. How 'bout you?”

A chuckle rolled through the phone lines, the deep sound warming him from the inside out. “Yeah. It was definitely memorable, I'll say that.”

Before the conversation could veer back into uncomfortable territory, Will asked, “Have you seen the new Bond flick lately?”

“Uh... not yet. You?” Liam was obviously surprised by the change of topics, but adapted easily enough and soon they were talking about movies like they spent almost every night chatting. Bond was followed by Will Smith and a friendly debate over the merits of vampires versus werewolves, an argument Liam won by declaring that vampires had the sexy bite, so they were cooler. 

Will didn't argue, but that was mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about Liam's teeth closing on his neck in their own version of a 'sexy bite'. He cleared his throat and shifted restlessly on the bed, trying to will away his erection when Liam asked softly, “So, are you -”

His heart started pounding, but he refused to back down. “Am I what?”

“Hard.” Fuck, just hearing the word in Liam's slightly husky voice would've been enough to do the job if he hadn't already been sporting a hard on big enough to pitch a tent on!

“Yeah.”

Liam drew a shaky breath, then whispered, “Tell me about it?”

“Got sweats on, with nothin' underneath. Fleece feels soft against my skin an' there's a little damp patch that's getting bigger.” Will swallowed, and took a second to work up his nerve before he asked, “What about you?”

“Just my boxers, actually. And I've been hard almost since we started talking, so -”

“Really? Fuck, that's hot.” He could almost picture Liam stripped down to a pair of worn flannel boxers, the comfortable kind that felt really good molding around your cock.

There was silence for a second and then Liam asked softly, “Will? Would you... do something if I asked you to?”

“What?”

“Touch yourself. I wanna hear you.” The deeper note in the other boy's voice was sending shivers down his spine and his dick jumped at the thought, obviously liking the request.

Will slid a hand down to his crotch, exhaling on a soft sigh as he just barely brushed the straining bulge beneath his sweats with his fingers. “Ohhh...”

Liam made a low sound and ordered, “Make me see it.”

Will stroked his length again, glancing down at himself. “Just featherin' my fingers over it, don't want it over too fast, so I'm just kinda pettin'... mmmm, feels good, too. Haven't taken the sweats off yet, so I'm rubbin' the fleece over me, makes me wonder how you'd touch me, if it'd be this soft.”

“Would you want it soft, or something harder?”

Like he'd be picky when his very own wet dream come to life was offering?!? “Want your hand touchin' me, however I can get it, to be honest,” he admitted.

There was a faint creak on the other side of the phone, like Liam was trying to get comfortable in his chair. “Pull your sweats down.”

Will sat up and shoved them down immediately. He didn't take the time to strip all the way off, just pushed the sweats down to his thighs, hissing as the fleece dragged over his sensitized skin. “Christ, that's good. So hard an' the tip's wet... dunno how long I'll last if I start strokin'.”

Liam's breath hitched, and his voice was ragged when he said, “Touch the tip with your finger, just tease yourself a little.”

A single finger swept over the head of his cock, spreading liquid all around, and Will groaned softly. “What are you doin', pet?”

“I've got my hand wrapped around my dick, stroking it through my boxers, thinking of you stretched out naked on your bed.”

His hand shot down to squeeze the base of his cock and he gasped, “Fuck! Almost made me lose it with that. You want that, wanna watch me get myself all hot for you?”

“Yeah.” Liam's voice was deep, all sorts of dark sexual promises contained in that single word.

The words flowed out of him, pulled from some instinctive place that just knew what to say. “What would you do when I started writhing around on the sheets, huh? Keep watchin', or come touch?”

A moan answered him, and he bit his lip as heat flashed through his body. He'd never known how erotic that sound could be. “Keep watching, for now. Tell me what you're doing now.”

“Strokin' myself with one finger, up and down, swirlin' it around the tip... ohhhhh God...” He pushed his hips up, trying to get more contact on his aching dick.

“Need more?”

“Yeah.” He'd take everything he could get right now, although the main thing he needed was for the other boy to keep talking. Will could hardly believe this was happening, that his fantasy was really on the phone, getting off on his excitement.

Liam groaned, and the chair creaked again. “Stroke yourself, nice and slow. Imagine me watching, seeing me jerking off in my boxers while I stare at you.”

He closed his hand around his cock, gasping as his shaft surged against his palm. “So wet... Christ, so hard, need to... need to -” he panted, fighting not to lose complete control and just come right away. 

“Need to come? Is that what you want, baby?”

Hearing himself called baby in that low tone, so dirty and sweet all at once, made his balls draw up. “Yeah, so close...”

“Me too.” Liam moaned again, and Will could hear his breathing speeding up. “God, I'm so hard and wet, can't even stop stroking myself long enough to take my dick out. You've got me so worked up I'm about to come in my -”

He thrust up into his fist, groaning as precome spilled out to wet his fingers. “Gonna come in your shorts, luv?”

“You want me to?” he asked breathlessly, and Will closed his eyes. He could almost see it, see the big hand rubbing over the bulge in those boxers, and the thought of seeing them get soaked when Liam came was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

“Shit, that's so hot, thinkin' about you comin'...” He stroked himself faster now, the slick slide of his hand on his dick loud enough to fill the room. Liam could almost certainly hear it, but Will didn't care. “Ooooooohhhhh, I gotta... gotta... fuck, can't wait...”

“That's it, come on,” Liam urged him. “Gonna come with you... can't stop, can't -” He groaned suddenly, deep and loud, and Will knew he was coming. “Will! God, Will!”

His cock jerked in his hand at the cry, come shooting out to paint his chest and stomach with long pearly streaks. “Fuck, Angel!” he moaned, only barely able to remember that he couldn't call out his sister's boyfriend's name when he came. He milked his orgasm, grunting as the last little bit spurted out over his fist, leaving his hand and dick sticky.

“Mmm, I like that,” Liam purred. “Think I could get used to that nickname if I get to hear you use it like that.” He chuckled softly, and Will smiled.

“Wouldn't mind getting to scream it out a few more times, myself,” he agreed.

Liam made an inarticulate sound, then sighed. “Look, I... I really liked that. But I'm all... well, guess you're probably even more in need of a shower than I am, huh?”

Will laughed. “Definitely. Got kinda carried away there, didn't have anything nearby and I'm -” He hesitated, then admitted softly, “All covered in come.”

A low groan drifted over the phone lines. “Fuck, Will. Now I'm gonna have to go jerk off in the shower.”

“Think of me when you do it?” He didn't know where the question came from, or why he suddenly felt so comfortable asking something like that, but when Liam laughed and said, “Of course,” Will knew it had been the right thing to say.

“Night, Will. Sweet dreams.”

“Night, Angel,” he purred, then smiled at the pained groan he heard before the phone disconnected. Setting the receiver down, he lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a goofy smile.

It hadn't been just some drunken fluke. Whatever had happened at that party was real, and he couldn't wait to find out where they went from here. Will decided not to bother with a shower just yet - he wanted to remember this, wanted to let himself bask in the afterglow a little bit longer. Besides, he felt just a little dirty laying on his bed still covered in come - it was kinky in a way he'd never really thought about, and he kind of liked it. Telling himself that he'd get up early in the morning, Will closed his eyes, picturing Liam stroking himself in the shower as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
